Smallfoot 2: Thorp's Cosmo Force
Smallfoot 2: Thorp's Cosmo Force is a 2020 animated film produced by Warner Bros. Plot On the planet, Uphora, Professor Dorgle (The professor counterpart to Dorgle) shows Emperor Stonekeeper (the Emperor counterpart to Stonekeeper) his new invention, The Moscram ray gun, a device powered by the Star Gem that can scramble inanimate objects and organisms into new creatures under the user's control. But Emperor Stonekeeper is concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Soon a warship lands outside the palace. Emperor Stonekeeper sees Zenda (the super-villain counterpart to Brenda) and asks her if he can marry her. She agrees, but only because she wanted to steal the Moscram Ray Gun. She zombifies Emperor Stonekeeper's guards. Professor Dorgle calls the Cosmo Force: Astro ( Percy's superhero counterpart, voiced by James Corden), who can make lasers from his hands, Houston (Migo's superhero counterpart, voiced by Channing Tatum), who can whack and move objects with his powerful tongue, Sputnik (Fleem's superhero counterpart, voiced by Ely Henry), who can run at an amazing speed, Star (Meechee's superhero counterpart, voiced by Zendaya), who can freeze her enemies by staring at them, Discovery (Gwangi’s superhero counterpart, voiced by Lebron James), who is flexible and Titangong (Kolka’s superhero counterpart, voiced by Gina Rodriguez), who can control the elements. But Zenda zombifies every member of the Cosmo force except Astro. He manages to get hold of the Star Gem and escapes with Professor Dorgle in a secret passageway. The professor uses his computer to search the universe for counterparts with DNA matches with the Cosmo force. Professor Dorgle finds the counterparts and gives Astro their pictures and some serums that will transform their counterparts into the Cosmo force, and he flies away in his spaceship to the Yeti village leaving Professor Dorgle behind with Zenda vowing for revenge. The situation was revealed to be a comic book Fleem (Ely Henry) was reading during a cookout with the gang. Fleem is really excited about getting the next 100th edition issue. Thorp's friends go to the SES cave except for Thorp (Jimmy Tatro) who wants to finish all the hot dogs. Fleem gets the new Cosmo force issue from a newsstand, with Astro jumping out of a comic book afterwards. Fleem finds that the events that are happening to them are in the comic book, and the rest of the book is blank because they have not happened yet. Astro heads for Stonekeeper's house and is told where Migo, Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem are by Thorp. Astro gives him the Star Gem as well, telling him to protect it. In the SES cave, Fleem, Kolka, Migo, Gwangi and Meechee notice Astro behind them. Astro hands them the serums, asking them to help him stop Zenda. But they don't change immediately after they drink the serums. Meanwhile, Thorp is enjoying a relaxing day all to himself but is captured by Zenda (who appeared in Yeti village earlier), who threatens him for the Star Gem, but to no avil (because Thorp was a cartoon character). Thorp tried to protect the Star Gem by putting it in his lemonade and drinks it. But eventually, Zenda’s guards get it. Thorp is told by Professor Dorgle to go over to Emperor Stonekeeper and him. He tells Thorp to grab the Professor's lens and puts them on the window. The sunlight burns the Emperor and the professor's ropes. Zenda orders her guards to get rid of Thorp, so they throw Thorp down the garbage chute. Back at the SES cave, the gang is interrupted by Zenda, who crashes her warship into the SES cave, and zombifies most of the characters at the cave. Fleem, Migo Kolka, Gwangi, Meechee, Stonekeeper, and Astro escape to the Human village. Astro is wondering why the serums haven't taken effect yet. He notices Thorp falling from the sky. Then Migo, Meechee, Kolka, Gwangi and Fleem turn into their Cosmo force counterparts. They plan to bring down Zenda's ship using the antenna on top of a tall tower nearby. Zenda's ship backs up, causing a billboard to break to pieces. The Cosmo Force hide under one of the broken pieces of the billboard and escape while being chased by zombies and manage to reach the tower by crashing through walls. Thorp, Stonkeeper, and a trashcan are the only ones left in the cave. Mack saves Thorp from Zenda, by making the air vent suck him. Stonekeeper, however, gets scrambled with the trashcan. Zenda causes chaos, zombifying all of Yeti village. Mack scolds Thorp for not helping Astro and if haven't been so lazy then Zenda wouldn't have gotten the Star Gem. Mack and Thorp manage to find three survivors: Tom (Neil Ross), Tom’s wife Sally (Jennifer Darling), and Penny. Thorp decides to name himself and the survivors "The Crazy Crew" and form their own plan. Meanwhile, at the tower, Astro realizes the zombies are too much for the Cosmo force. Luckily Thorp and Dorgle disguise themselves as Astro (Thorp stands on top of Dorgle to make the fake Astro taller) and get the zombie's attention. The real Astro and the Cosmo force go to the antenna and use it to bring down Zenda's ship. Meanwhile, the zombies chase Thorp and Dorgle to the SES cave, and Mack opens the pit in the filming area, in which the zombies fall into. Meanwhile, at the tower, Zenda shoots the Moscram Ray Gun, using the super scramble mode, combining all the Cosmo force members into one creature. However, they move in a different direction, and they fall off the tower. Emperor Stonekeeper and Professor Dorgle break free, and take over the ship, flying into the air, making Zenda fall off. However, she makes a giant monster by shooting the ray gun at most of the buildings in Yeti village and decides to use the monster to destroy everything and get her ship back. Meanwhile, Zenda's ship (with Professor Dorgle and Emperor Stonekeeper controlling it) lands near the SES cave, and the Crazy Crew meet Emperor Stonekeeper and Professor Dorgle, who lets Thorp enter the ship. The ship flies above the monster, and Thorp jumps off, just as the monster grabs the wings of the ship, wrecking it. The monster chases Thorp. During the chase, Thorp encounters the creature combined with the Cosmo force members. They try to attack Thorp, but they miss and end up attacking the monster. Migo chases Thorp using his tongue. Thorp runs around the monsters and monster trips. Zenda falls off and drops the gun. Thorp unscrambles the monster and the Cosmo force creature. Thorp and the "Crazy Crew" surround Zenda, and she backs up into a corner called the "Smile Section", which Penny invented. The "Smile Section" will make anyone who goes into it think of happy thoughts and smile. Thorp shoots Zenda with the Moscram Ray Gun, and Zenda becomes nice. Mack opens the pit and Thorp unscrambles the zombies. Astro gives the red serums to Migo, Kolka, Meechee, Gwangi and Fleem. Thorp gives The Moscram Ray Gun back to Professor Dorgle. Fleem misses having his superpowers, so Astro gives him a matching costume. The yeti village, Migo, his friends, and the Cosmo force (on Uphora) watch Zenda and Emperor Stonekeeper’s wedding, Migo finally wins Meechee's feelings and the two gaze at the stars. Suddenly, a trail of stars goes under them and they float into space and dance, before returning to Earth. Cast * Channing Tatum as Migo/Houston a young male yeti who is determined to prove the existence of the Smallfoot. He has a huge crush on Meechee. * James Corden as Astro, The superhero counterpart of Percy * Zendaya as Meechee/Star a young female yeti, the Stonekeeper's daughter, Thorp's younger sister, the leader of S.E.S., and Migo's love interest. * Common as Stonekeeper/Emperor Stonekeeper the condescending yeti chief and father of Thorp and Meechee. * LeBron James as Gwangi/Discovery a large male yeti who is part of the S.E.S. * Gina Rodriguez as Kolka/Titangong a female yeti who is part of the S.E.S. * Danny DeVito as Dorgle/Professor Dorgle a short male yeti who is the village gong ringer and Migo's widowed father. * Yara Shahidi as Zenda Percy's co-worker for his show and his morally-conscious assistant, who doesn't believe in yetis. * Ely Henry as Fleem/Sputnik a small, obnoxious male yeti who is part of the S.E.S. * Jimmy Tatro as Thorp, a slow-witted male yeti who's the Stonekeeper's son and Meechee's older brother. * Jennifer Darling as Sally, a yellow yeti who is Tom's wife. * Neil Ross as Tom, A red yeti who is Sally's husband. * Zoe Saldana as Penny, a pink yeti who is an expert inventor. * Frank Welker as Mack, A blue yeti. Category:2020 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation